


Toby's Wild Chase

by Zeheal



Series: Fantasy Mafia Creepypasta! [8]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeheal/pseuds/Zeheal
Summary: Toby wanted to avoid the party on Halloween decided to play classic serial killer to anyone who wonders the forest alone at night. Thing's might have gone wrong in the process...





	Toby's Wild Chase

Tonight is the night of Halloween. And it was ripe for the picking for many things that lurk in the shadows. One such thing that is waiting beyond the tree line of the woods outside of a mansion. There is a big party going on, but he didn’t care to be a part of it. He wanted to wait there, in case someone broke the number one rule of the party.

Don’t go into the woods alone.

Toby knew all his friends were in there. Masky, EJ, Jeff, and everybody else was having a good time. Yet he didn’t like large crowds too much and how loud it can get in there set him off. So out here in the cooler, damn Slender woods was enough for him. It keeps him calm and focused, and more relaxed than ever.

It only took a few hours for someone to try and break the rules and manage to get away from the security detail. This one appeared to be a woman in some sort of angel-like costume. Toby moved as slow as a stalking panther towards her to see what was going on. This girl appeared to be in an angel costume…but it looks more mechanical than average. The winds look like mechanics, and they are yellow. Looks like she is wearing some sort of nurse outfit either. Toby has seen this costume and character before, but he can’t put his finger on it. Oh well, not like it matters anyway. She is about to be a bloody pulp.

Toby continued to walk and stalk her, his shoes making zero noise as he followed. She was stumbling a little, the costume restricting her movement. It was a textbook horror movie girl who is about to become what happens. His eyes started to narrow as he brought out his hatches, quiet as a field mouse trying to hide from a barn owl. Crouching down, the boy methodically moved out into the open inch by inch. When finally out in the open, he pulled back his arm to throw his hatchet. He then heaved the hatchet at the girl, but when he did her voice came out…

“I know you’re there, Toby Rogers.”

…which caused him to swing the hatched wild and off target.

He stood up in one fluid motion, to smooth for a normal human, not worrying about being quiet now.

“H-how!?” he called out, getting angry.

“Easy, I have been looking for you for a very long time.”

Being confused at first he tilted his head, but then she turned around. It wasn’t the face of a human anymore, it was of some sort of…abomination. The eyes were around where the neck was, the arms and legs extended into spindly appendages whipping around like a wild crazy spray hose. One hit a tree and it made a loud crack, knocking it over. The body of the girl morphed into a drooling, toothy maw with a tongue lashing out like the tendrils. The body covered in some sort of mucus that oozed down the side, popping out of pustules and ran clear. When it touched the ground, smoke rose up from where it landed, bubbling what’s left over.

“Y̵o̶u̵ ̴l̸o̸o̷k̸ ̸l̶o̴v̷e̴l̶y̶ ̸t̶o̴ ̶h̷a̴v̴e̴.̸” she said, though it was so garbled that Toby couldn’t make it out.

So, he did the sensible thing, turned around, and booked it. He ran away from the demon, eldritch, creature, thing and straight up ran away. His heart pounded in his ears as he did, knowing and hearing that thing take off and start chasing after him. Every so often he would look over his shoulder…only to pick up speed immediately and keep running.

‘Fuck fuck fuck!’ kept repeating over and over. How the fuck was he supposed to know that an innocent looking girl was going to turn into a…thing!?

There was no running towards the Mansion, it would slice through everyone there. And no one wanted an actual slaughter to show tonight. So, he got an idea and booked it towards where he knew he would get the advantage. This thing can take down trees and is super strong, but it appeared to lumber and falter when it chased after him.

Crashing through the barrier of shrubs and other small debris of the forest, Toby was now in the open of edge of Slender’s Lake. There was no time to waste as it finally caught up to him. He dove into the water and swam out to the middle of the lake as fast as a scared chicken.

“Y̶o̶u̶'̶r̶e̴ ̷m̷i̴n̶e̸!̴” the creature screamed, running into the water after him.

Toby sat in the middle of the lake, all the running and swimming starting to catch up to him. He might not feel pain or much easier, but fatigue is all the same. Gasping for breath, he treaded water still swimming away from the thing only slower.

It was closer now. 40 feet…30 feet…20 feet…at this point, it was right on top of him. The water around it burned like acid, some sort of chemical thing that this producing. Toby couldn’t run anymore, it was on top of him. The mucus burned his clothes, clinging to his skin as it melted onto him.

For once in a very long time, Toby’s scared for his life. He started to scream, trash and fight. A high pitched shrill came from deep within his being as he kicked away and tried to hack at the thing with his hatchet. It only flung it away from him as it wrapped around his waist, arms, and legs. It pulled him in, and Toby was starting to see only black.

The water splashed. It was sudden, but everything around him lifted into the air including the creature and himself. His eyes opened in response to see something worse, but also something he was hoping for. This…thing that everyone knew lived under Slender’s Lake came. Another toothy maw rose and was coming at them. The best comparison from what Toby could guess is a cross between the Loch Ness, a megalodon, and some sort of alligator.

“W-we are b-both going to d-die to this thing-g.” he mumbled before blacking out.


End file.
